lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Oravalos
Oravalos is the 5th god of existence and is the manifestation of "Nature." Information Block Name: Oravalos Gerater Domains: Nature , Balance Moderate Domains: Evolution Lesser Domains: N/A Shared Domains: N/A Alignment: Unaligned Physical Appearance: Varies constantly between three forms depending on the situation and mood he finds himself in. Oravalos is unaware of these changes, and each represents his current temperment. Young Oravalos - '''Takes the form of a young sapling Ae-Silvani with a small carved stick shaped from a new born aether tree. Often called '''The Creator, he sees the world as a child, fun loving and sees the world threw the eyes of those who are young. He is impetious in nature, and does what he feels like and loves to make new and interesting things. Hunter Oravalos - '''He is the primal force of the hunt and the predator in all creatures given form. He takes the form of a tall well built Ae-Silvani with 8 foot long Cleft Spear shaped from a Aether Tree. Oravalos often takes this form when threatened, or in the presence of dangerous entitities. In this form he is quick to anger and will not hesitate to answer any dangers with very real and very terrible violence. '''Wise Oravalos - '''The benevolent care taker who assumes the form of an elder Ae- Silvani many millenia old. His hair fronds extending to the flow bedecked with aether blooms resilent with power carrying in his gnarled hand a twisted and living aether staff carved with symbols of power amidst its own thriving flowers and blooms of aether. The Wise is the spirit of nature and its benevolence towards all creatures. He weighs every actions with every possible reaction and does what is best for all given parties. He is purposeful in demenor and will often spend centuries contemplating decisions but when he comes to an answer it is done with a finailty and driven vision few can fathom or understand because he sees the nature of all things at all times in everything, and weighs them all accordingly. '''Symbol: A tree divided down the middle. One side is green and lush, the other dead and withered. Background Planes Artifacts Nature's Balance(Greater) 1PP to spawn actions: The staff of Oravalos the Wise is a item of potent power able to spawn creatures of the world . Exarchs Rein-veil the first born now The Tree of Renewal: The first born of the Ae-Sylvani was there ruler for a mellenia before he entered his final stage of life becoming a large Valin Tree in the inner sanctuum of Gaia, Oravalos' home. Oravalos then blessed him further giving him sentence once more turning him into the Tree of Renewal '''an enourmous tree tied to the souls of all natures creations that have passed on to be cycled back into the circle of life. Heroes Races and People-Groups Ae-Silvani (Paragon) - A race of aether Dryads, the first children of '''Oravalos whom they revere as the Great Father. They are benevolent care takers of the Valin Groves of the Inner Aether Sea. Ae-Silvani can live as long as a millenia at which time tey do not die as other creatures do but grow stiff and begin to take root and finally turning into a large magnificent tree of there homeland. Homelands: Inner Aether Sea: In the 15 hundredth year of creation the Ae Sylvani were born in the inner aether sea there original home. There birthplace the isle of Gai and Oravalos their Lord and Creators home personal island home. Since then the Ae-Sylvani have spread through out the entire inner aether sea but Three of the largest Valin tree expanses are home to most of the Ae-Sylvani population they are named Sylana, Ilani, and Feril each the size of small nation states. *Gaia - Home of Oravalos and his home The Sanctum '''also home to Oravalos' first exarch '''Veil the First Born, Tree of Renewal *Syana *Ilani *Feril Outer Aether Sea: Colonization of the Outer Aether sea came about when a pact was formed between the mighty Zaratan's and the Ae-Sylvani during the 35th century of creation. Upon the backs of the mighty turtle lords the Ae-Sylvani and there Tree globe ships breached the aegis and anti magic field of the Bulwark brining the Ae-Sylvani to the outer aether sea. The Ae-Sylvani have set up two colonies ouside of both the southern and north bore holes *(Northern) Yurna *(Northern) Obari *(Southern) Huru *(Southern) Seraiki Classes: *Druid, the Ae- Silvani are masters of the wild places and lands of the fey *Warden, natures defenders *Bard, sing the songs of life Guides: *Worship Oravalos the Great Father *Craft Valin Wood (Tree Callers) *Sailing *Horticulture *Advanced Crafting of Valin Wood (large architectual buildings and things of grander scale, such as Valin Fortresses) *Civilization Beasts Aether Creatures: (Heroic) Aether Spores: Basic block of life, akin to plankton in the sea. (Heroic) Aether Stirges: Stirges that hunt the smaller creatures and spores of the aether. They live on the continent in nests withing the Wilter Trees. The nests are dome formed and solid held together and build with a viscious fluid the Stirge's secrete just for this purpose. The Stirges which naturally vent aether as they move about fill there nests with the aether they need to survive giving them a comfortable place to live away from the preadators in the aether. (Heroic) Aether Sharks: Prey upon the gentle creatures of the inner aether sea. Hunt in larger packs as well to take down lone Spakkils. (Heroic) Yerin: Aether dolphins that feed on small plants and animals of the aether (Paragon) Spakkill: Huge manta ray creatures festooned with a row of six glowing eyes upon there heads and a glowing barbed tail suffused with power they use in defense. The aether Rays travel in large pods moving between the floating Valin Forests within the aether feeding off the fronts of the trees. (Epic) Zaratan: Large turtles the size of small islands that due to there size create there own gravity and envelope of aether about them. This envelope and the aether stores within there vast shells allows them to cruise through the aether and the air as creations first true explorers. Everywhere the go they proeject a mental and vocal image of the things they have seen on there journies called 'The Song of Knowing. ' Air Creatures: (Heroic) Hunting Cats: Tiger, mountain lions, panthers, lions, ect. (Heroic) Bears: polar bears, grizzly, brown, black, ect. (Heroic) Deer, Antelope, Elk, Big Horn, ect (Heroic) Whales of all kinds (Heroic) Squid of all kinds Misc Creations Zaratan Colonies: A small few of the Zaratan turtle lords have made entired a comminion with some of the tribes of the Ae-Sylvani allowing them to inhabit the Valin Forests on there backs building sizable communities of a few hundred Ae-Sylvani. Due to the shear nature of the Zaratan's to travel all of known creation singing there songs of knowing these colonies are far more heavily fortified than common Ae-Sylvani comunities. A number of the homes and fortified positions being build right into the large mountainous shells on the Zaratan's backs. Aerlion Tree Globes: The Ae-Sylvani have ships formed of a ball of Valin trees whose roots gather around a center aether root ball, spreading out in a sphere from this center. The root ball can power the Aerlion ships allowing them to fly through the aether as well as the air due to aether being lighter than air. The Tree globes also produce an envelope of aether around the tree ship allowing the Ae-Sylvani to survive in an airborne envornment. Valin Wood: The trees of the aether seas are a dense wood as hard as iron and can be tempered and formed into tools by Ae-Sylvani tree callers. All the tools, structures, and equipment an Ae-Silvani needs is grown from Valin trees shaped by the callers. Category:Gods Category:Active